


Seasons

by astrosminsung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, I guess???, Multi, Seasons, a lot of weather references, also a lot of nature references, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: They're like the seasons





	

Kuroo was like winter. Full of sharp edges and winds that will send shivers down your spine, but also full of soft snow and cuddles under warm blankets in front of an even warmer fire. He’s that feeling of stepping outside and feeling the cold air on your cheeks and nose before you pull your scarf to cover it all, but you love it all the same. He’s sharp and cold around the edges but once he’s around a bit longer, he’s so very nice and full of warm memories.

Akaashi is like spring. Full of harsh winds and rain but also covered with beautiful flowers and pastels every which way you look. He’s that feeling of seeing all the flowers begin to bloom, and watching as all the colors start to return. He’s like warm smiles shared in a field of flowers with bees idly buzzing passed. He’s harsh yet so beautiful and forgiving, sometimes even he himself can be rainy and dark but he will always become light again.

Bokuto is like summer. Full of hot days and overwhelming feelings, but dammit he’s so bright and nice too, with all the birds everywhere. He’s that feeling of laying in the hot grass as the sun beats down on you. That feeling of doing a cannonball from the high dive while everyone watches in excitement. Sometimes he can be too much, and sometimes there’ll be a day where everything is dark and clouds cover the sun, but that never lasts long.

Kenma is like autumn. Full of times where the rain just won’t stop and you don’t think you’ll ever see the sun again, but the leaves are just so beautiful and you can watch all the birds migrate. He’s the feeling of crunching through fallen leaves and climbing to the top of a tree only to be too scared to climb back down. He’s lazy afternoons under blankets and brushing stray leaves off of your favorite soft sweater. He’s that anxious yet perfectly content feeling as you feel the air get colder and colder as the days pass.


End file.
